The Grizzly King Part 1 - In The Cinema
logo * Entertainment logo * Earth logo * Productions presents * Reliance Entertainment production * association with BBC Earth * National Park sunset, Alaskan Animals: a muskox, elks, foxes, mountain lion, mallards and wood ducks * Man: Nants ingonyama bagithi baba Sithi uhhmm ingonyama Ingonyama, Nants ingonyama bagithi baba. * Timon (Red Fox): imitating the singer Whaaaat's on the menu? It could be ceviche, it's stinky—ooh, it's Pumbaa-aah... * and wood ducks flying * Pumbaa (Moose): I gotta tell ya, Timon... that song always gets me right here. * flying next to the waterfall * Timon (Red Fox): Yeah, Pumbaa. pause Well, enough of that. * holds up a remote control and begins fast-forwarding through the movie, Camera pulls back to show Timon/Red Fox and Pumbaa/Moose in silhouette in a row of theater seats, Mystery Science Theater 3000-style. * Pumbaa (Moose): Uh... Timon? What are you doin'? * Timon (Red Fox): I'm fast-forwarding to the part where we come in! * Pumbaa (Moose): aghast But you can't go out of order! * Timon (Red Fox): Au contraire, my porcine pal. I've got the remote! * Pumbaa (Moose): But everyone's gonna get confused! grabs a second, bigger remote We gotta go back to the beginning of the story. * begins rewinding the movie * Timon (Red Fox): We're not in the beginning of the story! * pauses the movie on Rafiki/Raccoon holding up Simba/Grizzly Bear, with a raccoon chirp; the movie begins fast-forwarding again * Pumbaa (Moose): Yes, we were—the whole time! * the film reverses on a shot of Timon/Red Fox looking in bewilderment at Simba and Nala's reunion, with a squawk of confusion * Timon (Red Fox): But they don't know that! * the audience; switches the movie direction again, on Nala pinning Simba, with a bear-roar sound * Pumbaa (Moose): Then why don't we tell them our story? * the movie on a snarling close-up of the three wolves; Timon and Pumbaa both shriek and dive under their seats * Timon (Red Fox): re-emerging Hey, I got an idea. Why don't we tell them our story? * Pumbaa (Moose): Oh—I like the sound of that. * Timon (Red Fox): A little backstage tour. Take 'em behind the scenes for a revealing and intimate look at the story within the story! * Pumbaa (Moose): 'Cause what they don't know is how we really were there even though they didn't know we were there, y'know? * Timon: (Red Fox): Couldn't have said it better myself! * the movie again * Pumbaa (Moose): So does this mean we're going back to the beginning? * Timon (Red Fox): melodramatically Oh, no, Pumbaa. No. We're going way back... to before the beginning. * drumbeats: the title 'The Grizzly King' crash onto screens, a number 2, number 1, another number 1 and the line fullwidth solidus, crooked of 1½ logo , The Grizzly King: 1½ (a.k.a The Grizzly King 3) Category:NatureRules1 Category:NatureRules1 Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:The Lion King Parts